coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter Potts
Walter Potts was a window cleaner from Fazakerly in Liverpool who was "discovered" by talent scout Dennis Tanner in 1963, whereupon he launched a singing career under the name Brett Falcon. Walter impressed Dennis enough at an audition for Dennis Tanner Enterprises on 15th July that Dennis immediately signed him on gentleman's agreement, with Dennis taking 40% of Walter's earnings. Dennis was enjoying the freedom of having his own client while his boss Laurie Frazer was in London. Determined to make Walter a success, Dennis spent a lot of time rehearsing him, which resulted in Walter getting thrown out of his lodgings. Dennis let Walter sleep on the sofa at his house in Coronation Street, initially without the knowledge of his mother Elsie. When Elsie found out, she agreed to him living there for £1 10/- a week, although he proved to be a demanding house guest with a big appetite. Dennis gave Walter the performing name Brett Falcon and set about trying to get him a gig as a singer/guitar player. His first venue was the Weatherfield Trades and Labour Club, which turned into a big break for Walter as he was given four more spots when the top billers didn't show up. For a time, Walter was frequently called on to entertain the Street residents at the Rovers and at parties, and he was flattered when Lucille Hewitt started a fan club for him. In November, Walter went to London to record a song, "Not Too Little, Not Too Much" with his friend's group, The Brainwashers, and was offered a three year contract with manager Billy Reno. Walter accepted the deal, going back on his gentleman's agreement with Dennis, and launched his career in London. As his career started taking off, he realised he would have to leave Weatherfield, much to his regret as he enjoyed living at No.11 and was intimidated by fame; his last days in the Street were spent in terror behind the doors of the house as screaming fans camped outside the house. He worried that he wouldn't be able to cope with fame and pondered an offer of a European tour with The Brainwashers. Laurie convinced him to take the chance and he left on 22nd January 1964, giving Dennis the money to have a bathroom installed at No.11 as a farewell present. He didn't make the big time and wrote to Dennis later in the year to tell him he was waiting on tables in a London coffee bar. In May 2011, upon his return to Weatherfield, Dennis asked Sophie Webster and Sian Powers if they'd heard of Brett Falcon, explaining that he was "big in Yugoslavia" but was "getting on a bit now". :Walter Potts was played by Christopher Sandford, who at the time was attempting to launch a pop career. In an example of product placement, his single Not Too Little, Not Too Much was played over the end credits of Episode 307, two days before its release on 22nd November 1963. The character of Walter proved popular with ''Coronation Street's teenage audience, particularly when he was pictured performing with The Beatles at Granada. His latter days in the programme saw the actor mobbed by screaming girls as he entered the studio, much like his character.'' List of appearances 1963 Note: (v) denotes a voice-only appearance 1964 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1963 minor characters Category:1964 minor characters Category:Musicians Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Window cleaners